HeartSong
by Steffikins
Summary: Singing was her life. She's finally made it and never been happier. But no one has heard her heart-song. She didn't have time for love, but love doesn't wait. To hear a heart-song, you must listen. And listening has never been his strong suite. Can he?
1. The Moment Everything Changed

How they never met, living in the same town, going to the same school, no one can really say. But they never did. They never heard each other's heart-song.

When she sang outside that upper class club, she expected the dirty looks. Strumming her guitar, she sang with all she had. She knew how many "no's" she would hear, and she was only beginning. But when a man stopped, his long silver hair blowing in the slight breeze and amber eyes burning a hole in her, she just knew that this was her chance. She dug deep, her chocolate eyes falling closed as she sang. He could see her soul in her face, hear her heart in her voice and it made his skin tingle. His assistant began to speak and he held up his hand, a crowd now gathering silently around the young woman to listen. She finished her song, her eyes opening and her smiled beaming. Those who had been walking by, giving her dirty looks, now clapped, looking at the tall, silver-haired man. He didn't move, didn't speak. He only looked into her chocolate eyes, willing her to play again. His message was heard loud and clear as she began to play again. All eyes turned back to her as her raven locks blew around her face. Her choice of genre was not his style, but he knew that Country was growing in popularity and that this woman had the talent to be at the top of the charts. She sang an empowering song about how strong a woman could be and he smirked. This song fit her, he could tell right away. She was a live-wire, she would be hard to control and even harder to explain. But he could not simply walk away and let someone else find her. He leaned down to his assistant, a young woman that he had taken under his wing after her family was lost, and murmured in her ear. Her face brightened and she rummaged through her trusty blue bag until she found what he has asked for. Once the woman's song ended and another round of applause was given, the young black-haired assistant moved forward, extending her hand.

"Hello, my name is Rin. You have a wonderful voice." She was a perky woman and her smile was contagious.

The singer smiled widely, taking her hand and shaking it lightly. "Thank you, I am Kagome. You really liked it?"

Rin clapped her hands together. "Of course! This is my boss, Sesshomaru Takahashi. He owns a music production company, Shikon Productions, have you heard of it?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward, extending his hand. Kagome's eyes went wide and she nodded, taking his hand and shaking it calmly, inside she was screaming and dancing. "Yes, yes, I sent a recording there…" Her face fell slightly and Sesshomaru's face darkened a bit. "The woman who reviewed it told me that it was not the genre that the company was looking for…"

"Who was this woman, do you remember her name?" Sesshomaru's voice made Kagome jump. It was deep, smooth and just as intimidating as his looks. Kagome got the feeling that if she disclosed her name, she would be losing her job as soon as he was able to do so. He could see her reluctance. "You see, Shikon Productions does not turn an artist down on genre alone. If an artist has talent, as you have, that artist should not be turned down." His face lighten a bit when his words made her face flush.

"I… I have talent?" She asked softly, her eyes sparkling. His nod made her heart fly. "Kagura something… I don't remember her last name, but it was Kagura, she had black hair and reddish eyes, very cold attitude." Kagome frowned.

Sesshomaru nodded to Rin and she dug in her bag, pulling out a clipboard and scribbling a note for later. She then put it away and turned back to Kagome. "Well, Miss Kagome, by Mr. Takahashi's invitation, would you be interested in coming by the production studio tomorrow? He is interested in working with you, if you would agree to it." She held out a card with a time and date on the back.

Kagome did a very good imitation of a fish for a moment for so before she managed to nod her head. "Ye-Yes! Of course!" she took the card and stared at it. "I will be there!" She could have kissed him as she held her old guitar tightly to her body.

"Well than, we will see you tomorrow, Miss Kagome." His voice was smooth as butter as he gave a small wave and went inside the club. She blinked after him for a moment and then released a squeal that scared the birds from the trees behind her. She danced a victory dance in a circle, repositioned her guitar and began to play an upbeat song, singing her heart out for all to hear.


	2. Coming Back Home

The rest, as they say, is history. Kagome signed a contract and her fame was almost overnight. With Sesshomaru having the final word, Kagome chose what songs would be on her first CD, simply titled 'Kagome'. After only two months (which was a very rushed process), her first album was sent to mass production. She toured and sang with legends like Reba McEntire, Gretchen Wilson and Garth Brooks. Kagome was living her dream. Every country music radio station in the country was playing her songs and her name was everywhere. Her first CD went platinum, as did the next three after that. She sang to sold-out arenas every night and signed hundreds of autographs a day. She was named 'Most eligible female for 2011' by People Magazine. But, as with living all big dreams, Kagome paid a price. She missed her friends and family and sometimes missed the life she once had. She was always grateful to live her dream, she knew that so many never got that chance. But still…

One night, she collapsed onto her bed, moaning about how wonderful it felt to lie down. Her backup guitarist, Miroku, chuckled as he sat down on the end of it. "Fluffy is going to work you to death Kags…"

Kagome's face flew out of the pillow and she gave him a dirty, but amused, look. "Roku, you know better than to call him that, Sesshomaru would kill you." She grinned widely and threw her pillow at him.

"He'd have to hear me say it first… Besides, he needs me. I'm the best there is." His chest puffed out as he caught her pillow and tossed it back beside her.

"Right, keep telling yourself that." She laughed and stretched. "Now, shoo. I want to go to sleep, I am beat."

Miroku stood and saluted. "Ma'am yes Ma'am. Oh, hey, before I leave, just wanted to tell you that something is going on."

"What is it?"

"I don't know exactly, but Rin seems more… excited than normal and she has been very secretive about where the next gig is…" he shrugged and waved as he stepped out the door. "Nighty night, Super-Star."

Kagome waved back. "Night!" _Hmmm… Rin is always excited, I don't know where she gets her energy, but if I could bottle is and sell it to the masses, we'd be 100x richer than I will ever be doing this…_ she chuckled to herself as she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. _But… Maybe there is something to this… I'll ask her tomorrow…_ Yawning, sleep found Kagome quickly. It was a good thing too, because she was going to need the rest. Rin was a schemer and she seemed to have Sesshomaru wrapped around her little finger. Of course, no one would EVER say that. But that didn't mean it wasn't true.

"We are going WHERE?" Kagome was in shock. She never would have imagined that they would be going back to her home town.

Rin grinned widely and Sesshomaru was looking down at the papers on his desk. "Kagome, you know I hate repeating myself."

"I just… Why?" She couldn't keep her smile off her face. It had been almost a year since she had been home. She had missed her best friend's first day of high school, his first dance and meeting his first girlfriend. They emailed each other often and he had sent her pictures, but she still felt like she was missing out on his life.

"A charity concert, speaking out against bullying. And you'll get a bit of a break, too." Rin was so happy. She loved bring joy to others and watching Kagome hear this news filled her heart to near bursting levels of happiness. She couldn't stop herself any longer and ran over, hugging the star tightly. "I can't WAIT to meet your friends and family!" She giggled as Kagome hugged her back and laughed.

"I am sure they will love you, who cannot love you? I am so excited! When do we leave?" She couldn't wait to send emails back home.

Sesshomaru looked up and gave her a small smirk. Rin and Kagome were the only people who ever saw any kind of emotion from him besides annoyance, boredom and anger. "In about an hour. Your things are being packed as we speak."

Kagome's smile lit up the room and she gave Rin one last hug. "Thank you SO much Sesshomaru, you have NO idea how much this means to me." She skipped out of the room to find Miroku. "Look out everyone, I am COMIN HOME!"

The driver drove way too slowly. Kagome's fingers drummed on the door handle as they drove through town. Nothing in Littlerock, California had changed much. A few new buildings and more housing complexes had been built, but Kagome was more focused on seeing her family and friends. As the car drove up to her home, a modest two story 4-bedroom home, she flew out the door and ran up the driveway. Rin laughed and followed, jogging after her. Miroku chuckled, following after them. Sesshomaru sighed, walking at a normal pace. Really, these females were just too excitable. He smiled softly, watching them. _But I guess that's ok._

"Momma!" Kagome yelled as the door opened before she reached it.

"Kagome!" Her mother Hitomi called back, her smile as wide as her arms were held open. Kagome ran right into them, unable to stop the tears that began to pour down her face. "Shhh, dear, you're home."

Kagome nodded. "I missed you so much!" She blubbered, holding on for dear life.

"Kagome!" Her little brother ran out the door, latching on to her waist.

"Oh Sota! You've gotten taller!" She pulled him into the group hug, the tears still running down her face. At this point, Rin, Miroku and Sesshomaru had caught up and were watching the happy reunion.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, smiling softly. "We keep her away from him way too much."

He looked down at her, his stoic mask back in place. "She chose this lifestyle. There is a price for following your dreams, Rin. Remember that. Life is full of sacrifices, it is up to you if your dream is worth the loss."

"Where is Grandfather, Momma?" Kagome asked, wiping away her tears.

"He is napping, dear. He went to the doctors for a checkup and they really put him through his paces. Everything is fine, the doctor said that he is healthier than many 50 year olds he sees." She smiled and Kagome laughed.

"That sounds like Grandfather. Oh, Momma, Sota, you remember Sesshomaru and Rin from the production agency, this is Miroku, my backup guitarist and best friend on the road. Everyone, my mother Hitomi and my little brother Sota." Kagome grinned, throwing her arms open.

Miroku stepped forward, taking Hitomi's hand and kissing it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you, Ma' am. I see where Kagome gets her stunning beauty." He looked down at Sota. "Hello buddy, pleasure to meet you too."

Kagome rolled her eyes as Hitomi giggled. "My, aren't we the flatterer."

Sesshomaru fought the urge to rolled his eyes as well and Rin giggled as Kagome snorted. "You don't know the HALF of it, Momma. Roku, best behavior, understand?"

"Yes, my love, of course." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she punched him in the shoulder.

"Suck up." She shook her head and laughed. Miroku only smiled.

Hitomi smiled. "It looks like you are living the dream, Kagome. I am so proud of you."

Her daughter nodded. "This is everything I wanted… I have great friends and I get to do what I love and travel all over the world. I just miss this little town sometimes, my friends and family…"

"Oh, speaking of friends, guess who is waiting for you at the park…" Her mother smiled as Kagome's face lit up.

"Right now?" Her mother only nodded. "I have to go see him! I'll be back later, ok Momma?"

Rin cleared her throat. "Remember Kagome, you only have about 5 hours before the concert. After that, your free for a week."

The singer physically deflated before perking back up. "Will you give Momma the info Rin? We have to go see him before the show, he HAS to be there." Rin only nodded and Kagome grabbed Miroku's arm and drug him back to the limo. He waved to her mother and brother, laughing as she grumbled about him not moving fast enough. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, waiting for Rin to finish speaking with Hitomi, before saying their goodbyes and going back to the car.

"This will be fun, Kagome talks about him all the time." Rin bubbled.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "And what is his name?"

She paused, her brows knitting together before she shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think she ever said. It's always 'my best friend back home'. But I still can't wait to meet him!" She smiled and Sesshomaru sighed, shaking his head as he got in the car.


	3. Make New Friends, But Keep The Old

She knew just where to find him. They grew up together, even though he was just a bit younger than she was. He lived just down the street and they played together every day from the day they met when Kagome was 10 and he was 6. Now here she was again, going to meet him in the same place they met, the place they spent so much time together. The park hadn't changed a bit and it made Kagome smile. She ran up the small hill where the swings sat. And there, on the middle swing of three, was the person she was looking for. "SHIPPO!" She yelled, watching him look her way.

The next thing she knew, the boy with flaming red hair and vibrant green eyes was running toward her. He picked her up and spun her around as she hugged him tightly. "Kagome." He buried his face into her shoulder, sniffing back tears.

"Shippo, I missed you so much." She hiccupped softly and he knew she was crying.

"Missed you more." He said, his tears falling freely now.

Miroku, Sesshomaru and Rin walked up the hill behind them. Rin and Miroku smiled as the tears fell and Sesshomaru smiled on the inside. Kagome was a strong 19 year old woman. She was out-spoken, honest and smart, as well as kind-hearted, talented and gentle to boot. She was the best kind of woman and it made Sesshomaru wonder if there really were women like her still out there, or if she was the anomaly. _If I was closer to her age, instead of five years older_… Sesshomaru shook his head, stopping the idea in its tracks. He returned his attention to the reunion of old friends.

"You lie." Kagome whispered and they both laughed. Kagome took a step back and they looked each other up and down. "Shippo, you've grown too. What is it with my boys and their growing up without me!" She ruffled his hair and he chuckled.

"You have too Kags, I don't remember you filling out shirts like that before…" He smirked as Kagome blushed.

Miroku laughed and she sent him a dirty look. "Are you two related and didn't tell me?" He simply wiggled his eyebrows again and she laughed, shaking her head. "Well Shippo, this is Sesshomaru, the owner of the production agency and his assistant Rin. And that pervert over there is Miroku, my backup guitarist."

"Kagome, you wound me with your cruel accusations. I am not a pervert." Miroku feigned pain and Kagome snorted.

Rin giggled and reached forward, shaking Shippo's hand. "Very nice to meet you Shippo, Kagome talks about you all the time."

He nodded, smiling. "Nice to meet you too Rin, she writes about everyone a lot. So, what brings you home, Kags? Taking a vacation?"

"Of sorts… I have a charity show supporting anti-bullying this afternoon out at Littlerock High's stadium. After that, I'm free for a week." Kagome smiled widely as his face lit up.

"What time? I'll get Kirara and you can finally meet her." Shippo said excitedly.

She looked at Sesshomaru. "It's at 5pm." He said, his deep, smooth voice making Shippo jump slightly.

Shippo nodded and hugged her again. "I suppose you have to go get ready, yeah?" She nodded sadly and he smiled again. "Hey, don't be sad. I can't wait to watch you perform. I'll be front row. And afterward, we can go down to the riverside and party like we used to."

"That sounds great. I'll see you later Shippo, I love you." She gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now go get ready, I'll see you soon." He patted her head and she giggled nodding and waving as she walked back to the limo.

"I like him." Miroku said as he slid his arm around her hip.

Kagome smiled. "I'm glad. He'd the best friend I've ever had, beside you Roku. I'm really jazzed for this concert, I knew a lot of kids back in high school that were bullied." She fell silent as they walked back to the limo.

Miroku pulled her close. "Well, I'm glad you're excited, cause we have about 4 hours till show time."

She nodded as they climbed into the car. With one look back, she smiled and looked forward, ready to do a very special performance, the most special performance she had ever done. Finally, her friends and family will watch her live. And her old classmates, the ones who said she'd never make it, will eat their words.


End file.
